


【鸣佐】第三个与第千万个吻

by sumubanzhe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumubanzhe/pseuds/sumubanzhe
Summary: 终结谷的晨光下，两个少年人。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 29





	【鸣佐】第三个与第千万个吻

相比于昨日，此时迎接黎明的终结谷显得静悄悄的。飞鸟从深蓝中透着绛紫的天空中掠过，云霞却比夜晚时更加显眼些。凉风习习，流水潺潺。

一个推心置腹的好地方。

“你凭什么这么肯定。”墨发的少年向身边的人问着明知答案的问题，他向来白静的皮肤被血与灰染得脏兮兮的，倒在地上如一幅残破的水墨画。

“同样的话别让我重复很多遍。”另一人的眼眸蓝的像远方的海，虽被青紫色的肿眼皮挡了一半，但眼神中的笃定倒是没有受影响：“不过也是，你这家伙比我想的……”  
鸣人同样笃定的话语戛然而止。  
他的兄弟，不久前才跟自己狠狠打了一架的挚友，望向自己的眼里不知何时渐渐蒙上了一层水汽。

鸣人的心仿佛是被狠狠地抽了一鞭子，到了嘴边的话此刻算是彻底卡壳了，只觉得那眼泪像是启动了什么开关似的，心中不自觉地涌上一股难过来。

他不用想就明白自己不好受的原因，却猜不出佐助流泪的缘由，只能不知所措地看那人扭过头去，泪水滑下脸颊，淌过雪白的脖颈，留下一道微微反光的水痕来。鸣人平时对情感那么笨拙的一个人，此时却意外敏锐地察觉到这滴泪中所包含的绝非是全然的感动。

这个自己貌似已经追逐到的人，正在想舍弃一些自己绝对不想失去的东西。

我不想让他再难过了。

未经大脑，身体就自己动了起来。鸣人用仅剩的左手支撑着坐了起来，却感受到断在了胸腔里的肋骨，把自己痛的呲牙咧嘴。

将他留在身边！情感在嘶吼。  
尊重他的选择。理智在告诫。  
位置更高，也更加明确地感受到身边人的凄惨状况，鸣人心疼的要紧，便小心翼翼地挪了挪位置，让自己离佐助更近一些，将身体的痛楚与内心里一切的争吵封在这份小心翼翼之下。

“其实也不全是同样的话啦。”鸣人见佐助回头望着自己，于是微微俯身以便更仔细的看着对方的黑曜石似的眼睛，“以前说了那么多，现在想想，也不过只是期盼身边有你罢了。”

黑发的少年挑起眉毛，“就那么想让我回到木叶？”

“也不是一定要让你回到村子的说。”金发的少年摇着头，“只要佐助你开心就够了，只要你相信我是你的归宿就够了。佐助有佐助的目标与自由，我不能因为自己而强迫你做出决定。”

“因为我是你的朋友？”佐助轻笑着。

“还因为我想让你成为我的家人。”鸣人郑重地说着。

“……哼，白痴吊车尾还真敢说。也不知道以前到底是谁大吼大叫着要我回木叶。”  
“因为如果当时放任你按着那样的路走下去的话，你是不会开心的。”

佐助抿了抿嘴。

鸣人发现他的唇多了一分水润的色泽，不自觉地开始猜想那触感必定如软糖一般，却忽然发现佐助一直在盯着自己，便如窥窃被暴露似的紧张兮兮地移开目光。

我到底在想什么啊！！  
鸣人在心里给了自己一拳。

与其放弃，不如试试吧。  
赌这一把，总比多年之后这笨蛋后知后觉，却无能为力要好。  
佐助下了决心。

他伸出自己仅剩的右手，向鸣人招了招，示意这情感白痴离自己近一点。他的手指在微光下仿佛白的透明，让鸣人觉得觉得这人一不小心就会消散在风中，一去不复回了。

“佐助？”  
“靠近点，笨蛋。”

于是鸣人忍着俯下身子，左手自然而然地撑在佐助的头侧，并没有太近，却无来由地生出一股旖旎的气氛来，让他的血气一股脑地向脸上涌。身下人的眼睛如墨如夜，清晰地倒映出自己窘迫的样子。

佐助露出一个得逞似的笑，惹得人心痒，鸣人还看着那抹笑容发愣，胸口的衣服忽然被猛地抓住，他整个人被带的压在了佐助身上，相互的距离瞬间打破“朋友”的范畴。两人的伤口被狠狠压住，引出了两声隐忍的吸气声，鸣人顾及彼此的伤势想要立即起身，却忽然顿住了。

嘴上传来的触感温热而柔软。如果是不了解佐助的人，是很难相信那般孤寒的人会有这样温柔的唇的。暖的像雪融时的春光，柔的似刺猬软软的腹。也许是心理作用，鸣人还尝出了些许甜味来，像是来自遥远儿时记忆中那个傍晚河畔的花香。

真的像水果软糖一样啊。

鸣人自顾自地想着，不解风情似的睁着眼睛，而眼前的人闭着眼，纤长的睫毛如鸦羽一般，弄的他的脸痒痒的。这是全世界最瑰丽最危险的一双眼睛，此时离自己这么近，鸣人却只感受的到安心。

他们亲吻过三次，第一次是误会，第二次是意外，第三次是命中注定。

他觉得自己本应该更加惊讶、茫然或激动些的，然而亲吻自己的人是佐助，两个少年的呼吸融为一体，唇齿碰触，仿佛早该如此。而在自己内心的某个地方，也等了这个吻太久太久。

佐助先一步结束了这个吻，一睁开眼便看见了鸣人的眼眸，蓝色的海平静而温暖，他知道自己赌对了。他听见那人带着笑意的声音：“所以小佐助是想让我们成为恋人吗？”

佐助听见这话气不打一处来，好不容易将隐秘的心思显露出来，对方却一副原来如此、理所当然的模样。  
他用手臂挡住了自己的脸，期盼自己的脸红不要暴露的那么彻底，“朋友也好，家人也好，恋人也好，有必要分的那么清吗？”  
佐助将这些话说出来的瞬间，他觉得他自己的脸热的能冒烟。他向来都把心藏在厚重的壳里，此时却不知道自己哪里来的勇气把这些话抖出来。  
却也不后悔。

“我也是这么想的。”鸣人福至心灵，俯身吻了吻佐助的手腕，自然的仿佛已经做了千万次，“只要是你就可以了。”  
不必是木叶忍者与通缉叛忍，  
不必是四代遗孤与最后的写轮眼，  
甚至不必是漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助，  
只要是你与我就好。

可以是朋友，可以是家人，可以是恋人，不论关系如何，他们都只不过是对对方而言最无法替代的那个人罢了。

鸣人起身跨坐佐助身上，伸出手，让自己与佐助十指相扣，麦色与雪白交叠，支撑在身体旁边。他们感觉的到对方肌肤的温度，手心的指腹的茧与伤口交叠。鸣人的手掌有一些出汗，湿漉漉的，弄的两人的伤口有些微妙的不适。

他们鼻子碰着鼻子，眼睛里是对方的影子。他们浅啄对方的唇，进而接吻，撕咬另一人的嘴唇如啃食浆果。鸣人一不小心用了狠劲，眼前朱红的果实浸出了带有铁锈味的汁液，他偏过头，舔舐那细小的伤口，激得身下的人打了一个激灵。佐助急忙抽出手，按着鸣人的脑袋向外推：“瞎咬什么！”  
“抱歉抱歉！！”鸣人的声音透过掌心，闷闷的，听起来却没有半分歉意。他从指缝中看着佐助，身下的少年年纪越大，就越是一副七情六欲淡薄的样子，可现今却像是被扳开的蚌，现出娇嫩的内里与隐藏的珍珠来。

黑发少年的眼角透着绯色，下唇小伤口所流的血之前被鸣人舔开了，明艳的像染了胭脂。洁白的曼陀罗染被晨曦染红，水墨画中端丽的美人被添上了朱砂，鸣人躲开了少年的纤长的手，再度低下头去品那份绮丽的毒。

名为佐助的毒以薄恩寡义、睚眦必报名扬天下，却偏对眼前这人没半分办法。空气被掠夺，口腔被另一人肆意入侵，舌头被搅弄得仿佛不属于自己。当唇齿间隐秘的角落被触碰时，奇异而陌生的快感席卷着全身，让脑袋昏昏沉沉的。佐助的手搭在鸣人的肩上，本是想将人推开的，使出的力气却没想象中的大。

那只手顺着脖颈向下抚摸，炽热的手让被触碰的皮肤也隐隐发烫。拂过喉结与锁骨，划过胸口裸露的大片肌肤，最后将早就破破烂烂的衣裤解开，露出雪白肌肤上几团青紫色的瘀伤来。

鸣人的手顿了顿，手指绕开伤口顺着腹部的人鱼线划向那隐秘的地方。他觉得自己的心脏就没有跳的这么快过，血液奔腾着直往身下涌，性器硬的将裤子顶起了来。  
“佐助，你也硬了的说。”  
这句话在触摸到身下人的炽热后不受控制地脱口而出，明明是一个经验丰富的亲热天堂代笔，此时却羞耻的不得了。可当鸣人注意到佐助红的像要滴血的耳垂时，却又觉得羞耻一点没什么不好。

于是他也解开了自己的裤子，将两人的性器握在一起共同抚弄，敏感部位处不熟悉的温度带来了陌生的快感。于此同时，他听见佐助发出了一声小兽般的呜咽，平时清冷的嗓音仿佛是被浸了蜜糖，如弓一般向上拱起的腰肢在逐渐明显的晨光下白的近乎反光。

他能感受到那人死死地抓着自己的肩膀，也能感受到自己的断肢又重新在向下淌血。一些血滴在了佐助身上，又流了下去，画出红色的的纹路。

然而鸣人不在乎这些，他生疏地重复着手上的动作，他亲吻躯干上的青紫，亲吻胸口的红珠，注视着那人眯起来的眼眸。

当两个人一起释放的时候，他吻上了佐助如天鹅般仰起的脖颈，在那里留下了一个小小的吻痕。

当两人好不容易相互帮忙将自己收拾的能见人时，太阳从远方的地平线上升起。

“接下来你准备怎么办呢？”鸣人大致帮佐助包扎好了伤口，最后用作收尾的那个结打得乱七八糟的。

“我去找水月他们。”佐助帮鸣人包的也好不到哪里去。

“……还是不想回去吗？”

“麻烦，现在不想。”佐助冷笑了一声。

金发少年的脸背着光，沉默着，却又笑了起来，“那我等你。”

黑发少年向着光，眉眼舒展，“白痴吊车尾。”

他们沉默地对视着，凭借着默契共同伸出自己仅剩的那只手，阴与阳这两种迥然不同的查克拉由此调和，产生联系，永不隔离。

子之印结成。

远方隐约传来巨树崩塌的声音，佐助松开了自己握着鸣人食指与中指的手。他唤出草薙剑，将其握在手里。

“我出发了。”

“路上小心。”

风撩起少年的发，散去少年刚刚留在此处的话语。

鸣人看着佐助在树林中隐去了身影，从自己的视野中消失不见了。但阴与阳的联系让他依旧能够感受到佐助的查克拉，虽然有些虚弱，却坚韧而强大。  
他相信佐助能在被暗部发现之前找到鹰小队，正如他过去相信自己一定能追回佐助，恰似他现在相信自己与佐助一定能够再见，好比他未来相信自己与佐助的羁绊永世不变。

此刻他还欠佐助千万个吻，佐助也还欠他千万个。温柔的、玩弄的、热烈的、暴虐的、索取的、应付的、温存的，各式各样，五花八门，数不胜数。

太阳彻底升了起来，照得水面波光粼粼。他听见远方的鹰唳，听见风吹过树叶的声音，听见小樱与卡卡西逐渐接近的脚步。他一想到等会儿要给自己队友解释肩膀上抓痕的缘由就脑袋疼。他叹了一口气，伸了个懒腰，浑身都是灰尘与血汗，金发却在阳光下闪闪发亮。

日子还长。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读(๑><๑）  
> 在这里说一声：老福特你不是人！！！！


End file.
